Surprise me
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: Roy's always doing sweet things for Ike. So when Valentine's day rolls around, Roy plans on doing something special for him; only to have his plans go awry. What he doesn't expect, is for things to end up perfect when all is said and done with. IkexRoy


The day had been going horribly for a certain Lord of Pherae, a day which was made worse simply for the fact of the holiday it was. He had gotten up early this morning to make homemade chocolate pancakes so he might surprise his boyfriend by bringing him breakfast in bed; only to return to their room to find said lover missing. That wasn't too bad, Ike had mentioned the other day about needing to leave in the early morning on this day (Roy had forgotten he told him), and at least he was spared from eating the burnt pancakes.

This actually worked quite well for Roy, even though he already missed Ike, it meant that he had time to go out and prepare the surprise he had for his love. So that's what he did. He bundled up in his hat and scarf; pulled on an oversized woolly sweater (that belonged to Ike), donned his gloves, boots and coat, before he left the warmth of the house to trek through the knee deep snow. Thankfully he knew what he was looking for; it saved him the trouble of having to gallivant around the town searching for everything.

He planned out his route; first to the meat shop so he could get the steaks and yummy cheese filled sausages. Then he'd go to the flower shop, obviously so he could collect a few flowers... he wasn't sure which ones yet; roses were the norm it would seem, but Ike was above the typical standard of boyfriends (in Roy's eyes), so he deserved something more sentimental than a cliché. The baker and sweet shops were next; he wanted bread and other pastry type things for his surprise, as well as chocolate. There it was only a short stop at Peach's apartment because she wanted to see all her friends on this day, before he was headed home to start his surprise.

Now, Roy _couldn't_ cook, at all. Anyone who knew the young red head would be aware of this fact; and now he was planning on making a large, romantic dinner for him and his boyfriend. Most would think it was a disaster in the making. Unknown to everyone else though, was the fact that on their last visit to Ike's Mercenary group, Oscar had done a rather phenomenal job of raising Roy's cooking levels. He was a far cry from being a master chef, but at least now he could be trusted not to burn down the house and poison people with his foods... the pancakes earlier were a simple fluke of bad luck on an otherwise improving rate of meal success.

To his disappointment however, the butcher did not have what he was looking for; forcing him to settle on some chicken pieces and some sort of bacon wrapped meat something. Looked like ham, but he wasn't sure. Okay; so a little flaw in the plan, but he could still make his surprise work! It just meant that he wasn't making their favourites.

The flower shop improved his mood however, they were out of roses, but he managed to get a decent sized collection of carnations that he now had bundled in his arms. He hoped it wouldn't take too much time to go to the other shops and visit Peach; it was starting to chill, fat flakes of snow gently drifted to the ground in lazy swirls. His breath formed before him in burst of white smoke, cheeks reddened from the cold and hair gently falling over his eyes in freezing locks. Yes; he _really _hoped it wouldn't take long.

The bakery smelled like flour and a home; the warmth and scents of the place made it all the more inviting after the harsh cold from the outside world. He had a friendly chat with Luigi, the owner of the bakery, before he was told that they had no more of the soft and delicious rolls he and Ike loved so much. A little crest fallen, he had opted instead for a freshly baked loaf of bread and a free fruit muffin that he gladly munched on for his lunch. He was once more down hearted, but he knew that Ike would (hopefully) like anything that he did for him, so he was slightly cheered by that fact...

Still... he couldn't help but wish he had the things he had planned for originally... they made the thought of the gift even sweeter in his mind.

He brooded on the short walk to the sweets shop, waving hello to a bundle together Ammy and Vaati, wondering if he should get some strawberries as well when he noticed the basket of them in Amaterasu's pale arms. He ended up deciding against it, he already had enough things, and enough to do without adding the sweet fruit to the list. He was happy with what he had planned, maybe not overly happy with how things had ended up turning out, but still happy. The strawberries could wait for another occasion.

The sweets shop revealed a lack of simple chocolate, and the way his day was going Roy had honestly expected that. He settled on some chocolate hearts and marshmallows with caramel chews. He could melt the caramel and marshmallows, then poke holes into the hollow hearts and pour the mixture into them. Just chill them quickly and voila, he hoped he would have a delectable original desert for him and Ike.

He was tempted to just go home now; seeing as the snow was falling harder, he was going to do more work now that he didn't have the proper things... but of course he ended up going to see her, because she was his friend and he was kind, not one to turn from someone seeking his company. Besides; she could give him a few ideas for his surprise, maybe she might have a recipe or two that would be easy for him to make in such a short period of time?

He hummed a tune he had picked up from Sheik; it was light and graceful; reminding him of water flowing merrily through its river bed. He had asked about it once, and the poem that had gone with it was rather pretty as well. The calm and peace the song spoke of was barely that of the situation outside; true yes it was quiet, but the flurry of thick flakes gliding to the ground was anything but peaceful. It obstructed vision and clung desperately to clothing further chilling to the bone.

He was more than relieved when the Princesses apartment complex came into view. The entrance was warm, silent heaters were hard at work to create a cozy front lobby area while folks waited for the elevator or for people to arrive downstairs. Roy was greeted by Peach, who in turn had just finished talking to a tall, broad shouldered hooded man. The Lord decided it was best not to ask, or question it, as Peach was known for her 'under the table' ways of getting things done.

As the tall stranger made his way past Roy, with his head tilted towards the ground; he got a sense of déjà vu, but didn't think too much on it. He was sure he had never met the male before, and even if he had if he was important, or wanted to be recognized, he would have stopped and spoke to Roy, right? That made sense to him, so he simply walked closer to Peach and offered her a happy, lopsided grin and as big of a wave as he could manage with his arms laden full of things.

"Oh look at you all dressed up and adorable!" the princess gushed as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed him against her chest in a warm hug.

Roy blushed and politely moved back from her embrace, not only not wanting to invade her personal space, but not feeling comfortable. He still had his childish side, from back where girls were friends and sisters and mothers; not lovers or wives. Sure he had always thought he would be married to a girl one day...but as he got older he started to realize that they were honestly rather strange and intimidated him the slightest bit. He had been slowly moving out of his 'fear' of girls over the years, but it was still slightly there, and seeing as how he was attracted purely to his own gender...

He really didn't want his face squished against a rather large (or _any_) pair of breasts.

"I came by to say 'Happy Valentine's day' and for a short visit; if you're not busy." He chirped, the blush fading as his grin widened and he shifted his weight to a more comfortable position.

Peach squealed, a high pitched soft and sugary noise, and clapped her hands together in front of her. "Oh thank you Roy- at least _someone _cares!" She sang out, looping her elbow with his and dragging him towards the elevator. "Oh well! I've got some tea that Sheik gifted to me, that lovely relaxing Sheikah made stuff. I've missed it since the tournament is over and the mansion closed down for the season; but now I have a batch of my own and darling am I ever glad he sent it!"

Roy tried to keep up with the pace of her words, but found himself blinking as he heard only choppy sentences and key words. He heard 'Sheik', 'Tea', 'Glad to have it'; and smirked, wasn't too hard to figure out what he had gifted her from that. Roy was glad that most of the others from the mansion had decided to live in the Smash verse once the mansion had closed for the season and the next tournament was being planned; he would miss his friends if they went away for the next few months to year it might take for the next gathering. He missed his own homeland, as he was sure many others were; but at least they could go home whenever they wanted due to the portals that were free and open for use at any time.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift myself Princess-" Roy started, looking at the ground bashfully, lightly kicking his toe against the elevator floor. "I've been busy with paperwork from Pherae, Dad's getting older and he's trying to help me be more prepared to take over one day after him, so I've been helping out with legal matters and stuff. I've only managed to give a few people some store bought things... I haven't had the time to make anything." There was a slight crest fallen look on the red heads face when he revealed that, a heavy sigh passed through his lips.

Peach clucked her tongue sympathetically and bobbed her head full of thick wavy sun blonde locks. "I understand Roy; things must be kinda stressful now right, what with you working on becoming a lord and all."

Roy let out a huff of air and smiled slightly at the Princess. "I had no idea it would be this time consuming or stressful...but I won't let those stop me! I'm not going to let my father or my people down!" He declared, gaining the bright and joyful flare back in his youthful eyes.

Peach giggled and tapped his forehead with her gloved hand, a knowing smirk on her face. "And you won't let _Ike_ down." She added, her smile growing at the Lord's bashful blush. "Come on, you must be cold. Let's go get you warmed up and get some food into you. I don't care if you're not hungry; I made some things earlier I've been waiting to feed to people all day!"

And with that, she grabbed his arm and marched out of the just opened doors, striding down to her apartment with an impish grin.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

It was hours later that Roy was stumbling through the front door of his own home; shivering from the cold outside and feeling exhausted from the afternoon. Peach had made him sample her baked treats earlier, and had managed to weasel him into making her with her. Finally as it was an hour before the sun set for the day, she 'remembered' that he should be going home so he could be with Ike. Off he was sent, in the cold and not so gently blowing snow, to walk home in the quickly darkening night.

He didn't mind the walk really, he wasn't frightened of the dark and the area could be trusted. He was more worried about the cold, and more importantly, not seeing Ike. He hadn't seen him since the night before, and he missed him dearly. He only hoped that Ike was home, and that if he was, he hadn't gone to sleep. It was rare that he got back from dealing with his mercenaries, that he didn't slip into bed early for much needed rest; so Roy had to make sure he got home as fast as possible to make sure he could at least _say _'Happy Valentine's day' to his love.

The house was quiet, something he was slightly used to; if only for the fact that Sheik and Soren were rather quiet people. He couldn't hear anyone at the moment, which both caused his heart to sink and made him sigh with relief. He could still get his surprise ready; he just had to act quickly. His outside wear was quickly discarded and placed in the proper places, the bags and flowers were carried to the kitchen to be put in their places as well. He was cold, and he was tired; baking may not seem like much, but at the pace Peach went, it was a workout in itself. He wanted to take a bath before he started on everything; he realized that he might not have time to get everything ready if he did...

But he needed it.

Soon everything was put away and he was trudging upstairs, ignoring the shutting of the other couples door up in the hall ahead- it was Valentine's Day; especially on this day of lovers he didn't care about what they did with the door shut. He shuffled to his room, clothing slowly removed and lazily tossed into the laundry hamper, which the red head vaguely noted needed to be taken to the washer (a wonderful machine the clothes washer was!) because it was getting rather full. He was disappointed Ike was not in bed; if he was Roy could have just curled up with him and gotten warm that way, but his blue haired love was nowhere to be seen, and so he was forced to rely on the bath for heat.

He was pleasantly surprised, albeit slightly put on edge, when he walked into his and Ike's bathroom to find it...rather changed. Candles about the place, the scent of his favourite lavender body wash lingering in the air from the steaming water already drawn. There were towels already in place, and a rose placed on top of them... Which confused the Lord even more. He hadn't heard Ike moving about, and the water was still obviously hot, which meant it had to have been drawn not long before hand. Still... he could not imagine Sheik nor Soren doing this for him (frankly he would have been slightly 'creeped out' if it had been either of them) so it _must _have been his lover!

Smiling he shuffled over to the water and drifted his fingers atop the surface, causing ripples to move throughout the tub and gently sway the vermillion rose petals doted here and there. He had even gone as far as to sprinkle rose petals into the water, everything completely unnecessary and making him love Ike all the more. He breathed in deeply, sighing contently when his senses were filled with the sweet lavender scent of his favourite body wash; it made his skin soft and he smelled good near all day afterwards. He was much going to enjoy this bath; it was much needed after the last little while.

The water was, of course as obvious by the steam, hot and inviting; relaxing his muscles near instantly as he slid into the water. Roy sighed and sunk lower into the water, giggling as the water was shifted and the petals dipped and danced in the waves. It was quiet, not an overbearing silence; peaceful. The only thing missing from this heavenly arrangement, was of course, Ike. Roy had no idea where he was, though he was highly suspicious that he had been the one to shut Sheik and Soren's door as an attempt to hide from him in their room.

Of course he was worried about him, though he was positive this was Ike's doing, and he didn't want to waste the gift. So he would look for the bluenette _after _his bath; because frankly he was quite comfortable and didn't want to remove himself from the warm soothing waters. That...and he wasn't sure if his body would be able to force itself from its relaxing state _quite _yet.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+ **

Sometime later had Roy padding down the stairs smelling strongly of lavender; dressed in one of Ike's old shirts and a simple pair of fuzzy pyjama pants, hair damp and a soft smile on his face. There was racket coming from the kitchen, something about a "Damn table getting in my way", which immediately gave Ike away as the kitchen lurker. Roy was excited to see his boyfriend, after not seeing him since he had snuggled down into bed the previous night.

He wasn't sure what he expected to see in the kitchen when he had first walked in; Ike in simple clothes with ruffled hair perhaps, maybe even Jack (the kitten Soren had gotten Sheik as a gift) gnawing at his loves ankles. What he was _not_ expecting, is exactly what he saw. The room was lit with multiple candles carefully placed around the room; the dining room table was laden down with an assortment of meats (... the exact ones he had been after _earlier_ to be exact), fruits and vegetables, a rather impressive selection of chocolate goods and sweets... all centered around a vase full of the deepest garnet roses he had ever seen... mixed with the carnations he had gotten for Ike earlier.

Roy's eyes were large with surprise as he quietly walked further into the darkened kitchen, feeling his heart melt from the obvious love and time put into doing all of this. He walked over to the table and took a rose from the vase, gently stroking a finger along a soft petal. Ike had... never done something like this, it was always him that was surprising the other... it was completely out of character, and it would be a total lie if Roy tried to say he didn't absolutely love it, and adore Ike all the more for it.

"Ah, Roy?"

Roy turned, the rose still lightly held in his hands; sparkling eyes shining up to meet the cerulean gaze of Ike. He was even dressed up; smoothed out tunic, fine leggings... attempt to get his wild hair to stay still... and the blush over his flustered face... he was beyond handsome, and overly sweet, and totally and completely _Roy's_, which just made the entire surprise of the dinner ever the more special.

"I didn't hear you come down the stairs... erm, how was the bath?" Ike asked, a faint nervous smile on his face. Roy chuckled and moved closer until he could stand on his tip toes and place a kiss to Ike's cheek, smiling widely. "It was amazing...though it was missing something." He mused, humming slightly.

Ike's face fell slightly as a panicked light flashed in his eyes. "I-it was? Dammit I thought I had everythi-"

Roy cut him off with a swift kiss to the lips, his eyes shining with love for the male before him. "You silly; you were the only thing missing." He teased, reaching for one of Ike's hands so he could place the rose in it. "These are very beautiful flowers love." He commented off handedly, chuckling to himself at the fact that Ike had done for him what he had wanted to do for him (albeit he hadn't thought of the bath).

Ike breathed out a sigh of relief and wrapped his strong arms around the thinner body of the red head, resting his chin atop the wild fire of silken strands. "They don't match my favourite shade...but if you like them, then they work." He murmured with mirth lacing his words.

Roy rested his head on Ike's chest and deeply breathed in the scent of his hearts chosen- he had missed that smell. "What's your favourite shade?" he asked innocently, figuring he already knew but wanting to know just in case he was wrong.

Ike chuckled and nuzzled his face into the thick hair of the Lord, a grin on his lips. "The color of your hair of course!"

Roy giggled and slipped out of Ike's embrace to hold both his hands. He tilted his head slightly and bit his lower lip, eyes sweeping over his loves appearance with a pout. "Wish I would have known you were dressing up, I feel so out of place." The ginger laughed, plucking at his..._ Ike's _shirt. "Still..." Roy drew himself closer to Ike and once more rested his head on the taller male's chest. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me... thank you Ike." His voice was soft and thick, eyes damp with emotion.

"I'm glad you like it...Happy Valentine's day Roy." Ike whispered back, gently cupping his chin to lift his face and lay a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Happy Valentine's day Ike." Roy murmured back just as gently, closing his eyes and letting his joyful tears spill down over his cheeks.

It might not have gone the way Roy wanted it to go; but at the end he wouldn't change a thing about it.

**Wrote this for Smash bros. Love contest (I know it's five days late; but bear with me, I've had my Grandmother die on the 15****th****, went to her wake last night and her funeral earlier today...)**

**;D Nothing much to say other than I**_**adore**_**the IkexRoy pairing, SSB; LoZ and Okami don't belong to me. Kitty!Jack does, though the Jack he's named after belongs to Calbe W****Please comment and stuffs, be happy with the adorable fluff, and Ike?~ Hope you're happy with Roy's surprise~******

**Roy: ;W; This is what I wasn't allowed to read until it was all written? Ike's so... -flail-******

**Amazing? Yes well I tried to make him like my friend Angel's actual Ike muse (whose dating my Roy muse) W Anyhoo's', anyone who reads this, enjoy ^^ Questions? Ask in the comments etc etc, please (**_**politely) **_**point out any mistakes you might find~**


End file.
